Plumbing systems have conventionally used copper piping to feed water in water and central heating systems. Copper having become expensive, pipes of plastics material are increasingly used.
Cutting tools for cutting piping have hitherto involved a metallic support carrying a pair of spaced rollers for supporting the pipe to be cut. The support also carries a rotatably supported cutting disc for engaging the side of the pipe opposite that carried by the rollers. A screw mechanism allows the disc to be progressively advanced towards the rollers and into engagement with the pipe. Rotation of the tool about the pipe will create a circular score line in the pipe. An incremental advance of the disc will allow it to bite deeper into the pipe so that on rotation the whole score line is deepened. The process of incrementally advancing the disc and rotating the tool will eventually result in the total severance of the pipe into two lengths.